FF YUNJAE I NEED YOU YAOI
by Envi Alifa
Summary: Ini FF yang kemarin ikut lomba. :-D jika ada yang belum membaca, silahkan membaca disini dan mohon review nya. *bow


**Author : Envi Alifa**

 **PAIR : YUNJAE**

 **GENRE : Angst**

 **Rate : T**

 **I NEED YOU**

Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika angin siang itu menerpa wajahnya. Hari ini matahari sedang bersembunyi dibalik awan, menyisakan bias sinarnya yang menghangatkan. Cukup sejuk untuk dirasakan. Perlahan matanya terpejam. _Tuhan, terima kasih masih memberiku kesempatan merasakan semua ini._ Batin Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang menemani Jaejoong di taman Rumah Sakit siang itu juga ikut tersenyum bersyukur. Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan kepada hyung mereka itu untuk tersenyum. Memberikan kesempatan untuknya kembali merasakan indahnya dunia ini. Butiran bening itu tanpa terasa membasahi pipi Junsu. Jaejoong Hyungnya kembali.

"Hyung, kita masuk ya? Hyung harus istirahat!" Yoochun membuat Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya. Menatap kedua dongsaengnya lalu mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih melekat.

"Yoochun-ah, saat aku tidur, apa …" kata-kata itu menggantung. Jaejoong sadar dengan ucapannya yang tidak harus dilontarkan. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong sangat merindukan orang itu.

Bulir air mata junsu semakin deras. Dia tetap diam tanpa kata, membiarkan Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang dia tahu pasti kemana arahnya. Dalam hati dia berdoa, semoga saja kali ini Yoochun bisa mengatakan sedikit kebohongan, agar senyum Hyung nya itu tidak hilang.

"Dia tidak datang, Hyung". Yoochun menjawab mantap. Tidak memperhatikan gerakan gelisah Junsu disampingnya. _Ya Tuhan Park Yoochun, Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak bisakah sedikit saja kau lebih pintar?_ Itu yang saat ini terlintas di pikiran Junsu. Biasanya Yoochun akan lebih cerdas untuk memahami keadaan, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Demi tuhan, Jaejoong Hyung nya baru sadar 12 jam lalu. Dan sekarang Yoochun memberikannya kalimat yang pasti membuat stress. Dia juga merutuki dirinya yang hanya membiarkan Yoochun menjawab, tetapi tidak melakukan apapun setelahnya. Junsu melirik ekspresi Jaejoong yang masih belum berubah. Senyum itu masih disana, tapi mungkin maknanya sudah berbeda. Jika saja posisi Jaejoong saat ini berhadapan dengannya, mungkin Junsu dapat dengan jelas membaca bahwa mata Hyungnya menunjukkan dia sedang terluka dengan kenyataan. Tapi mereka sedang dalam perjalan kembali ke dalam kamar Jaejoong, dimana Junsu dan Yoochun berdiri di belakang Jaejoong dengan Yoochun yang mendorong kursi roda Jaejoong.

"Tapi Changmin datang, Hyung". _Bodoh._ Junsu kembali merutuki Yoochun yang malah meneruskan pernyataan konyolnya. Junsu berharap Yoochun memberikan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Hyungnya tidak sedih, tapi Yoochun malah membuat Jaejoong semakin terpuruk.

"Tapi dia menelpon, Hyung. Dia menanyakan keadaanmu, dan dia memberikan bunga Lily Calla kesukaanmu." Akhirnya Junsu membuat pernyataan yang semoga saja bisa membuat Jaejoong lebih tenang.

"Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak datang, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan apapun Su-ie. Kau tidak perlu membuat pembelaan untuknya." Suara serak Jaejoong membuat Junsu yakin bahwa Hyungnya sekarang sedang menahan tangisnya. Junsu melirik Yoochun yang juga melihat kearahnya. Yoochun yang sudah sadar dengan ucapannya tadi terlalu jujur, mengerutkan kening, memasang tampang bersalah, seakan berkata "Maafkan kesalahan ucapanku". Sementara Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang setelah kata-katanya kepada Junsu, seperti sedang membebaskan beban berat dalam hatinya. _Yunho-yah, apakah ini akhir dari semuanya? Bahkan ketika aku tak berdaya, kau tidak peduli kau selalu bahagia Yunho-yah._ Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum setelah kata-kata itu terucap dalam hatinya. Sakit itu bahkan masih bisa dirasakannya. Hanya saja, untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin menangis. Sudah cukup air matanya terbuang sia-sia. Hari ini dan seterusnya, dia akan mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi karena hal ini. Dia bahagia masih memiliki dua sahabat yang selalu setia disampingnya.

"Jaejoong Hyung. Aku bahagia sekali mendengar kabar kau sudah sadar." Changmin berteriak di telepon, membuat Jaejoong menjauhkan Handphone dari telinganya.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak Changmin. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Jaejoong tersenyum dalam kata-katanya. Dia sangat merindukan Changmin.

"Besok ketika aku sampai di Korea, aku akan segera menemuimu, Hyung. Aku sudah tidak sabar." Sambung Changmin, tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang menggerutu karena suaranya. "katakan pada Junsu dan Yoochun, untuk membelikan aku makanan yang banyak ketika aku kesana." Lanjutnya. Jaejoong segera mengaktifkan mode speaker pada handphonenya, agar Junsu bisa mendengar.

"Ya, panggil aku Hyung, Changmin-ah." Gerutu Junsu yang berada tidak jauh disana.

"Tidak, sebelum kau membelikan makanan untukku, pantat bebek" Changmin tertawa keras setelah mengatakannya. Junsu langsung mengambil handphone di tangan Jaejoong dengan sedikit kasar. "Ya! Kau bisa membelinya sendiri. Minta Yunho Hyungmu itu untuk membelikannya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak bisa membelikanmu makanan apapun. Dan jangan membuat pembelaan lagi bahwa dia tidak punya waktu." Ucap Junsu.

"Ah, dia terlalu sibuk dengan wanita-wanita itu." Junsu membelalakkan matanya lalu segera menonaktifkan speaker pada handphonenya, dan segera menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Bodoh, Tolol, kemana otakmu tiang listrik? Speakernya aktif dan Jaejoong Hyung mendengarnya." Junsu mencoba untuk memperkecil volumenya, meskipun jaraknya dan Jaejoong sekarang sudah cukup jauh. Junsu melihat Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar. _Ya Tuhan, Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan Jaejoong Hyung?_

Sementara Changmin langsung mengubah suaranya serius. Dia merasa bersalah dengan mulutnya yang tidak bisa diatur. Dalam hati dia terus menggumamkan maaf untuk Jaejoong.

"Apa Jaejoong Hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin ketika beberapa saat dia tidak mengeluarkan pernyataan apapun.

"Kau bahkan bisa tahu jawabannya tanpa bertanya kepadaku, Changmin-ah." Junsu kembali menatap Jaejoong yang kini memejamkan matanya. "Aku tutup dulu, Minnie. aku harus menemani Jaejoong Hyung."

Junsu melihat Jaejoong menangis lagi. Air matanya mengalir saat Jaejoong sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung, Gwaenchana?" Junsu menatap Jaejoong. Tak ada jawaban disana. Jaejoong hanya diam dan terpejam. Namun air mata itu tak hentinya mengalir.

Junsu tahu bagaimana menderitanya Jaejoong saat ini. Ketika dia membuka mata setelah tidur panjangnya selama 3 bulan terakhir, Jaejoong pasti berharap setidaknya kabar baik dari hubungannya dengan orang itu. Tapi semua seakan tidak berubah, kabar Jaejoong koma setelah kecelakaan malam itu tidak mengubah apapun dalam diri Yunho. Dia seakan menutup telinganya tentang Jaejoong. Kata-kata Junsu tentang Yunho yang menelpon dan mengirimkan bunga Liliy Calla itu hanya karangan Junsu belaka. Bahkan bunga Lily itu Yoochun yang membelinya setiap minggu ketika bunganya mulai layu. Dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong karena laki-laki itu, lagi. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia harus berbohong.

"Hyung, Gwaenchana?" Junsu mengulang kata-katanya setelah dilihatnya Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Air mata Jaejoong sudah mulai mongering. Junsu mengguncangkan bahu Jaejoong pelan, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kali ini tangan Jaejoong yang diguncangkannya, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Junsu yang mulai panik akhirnya memanggil dokter.

"Apa dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Jaejoong. Junsu bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Apalagi yang sekarang terjadi dengan Jaejoong? Junsu terus berdoa dalam hatinya.

"Keadaan Jaejoong-ssi masih belum stabil, kalau dia terlalu banyak berpikir, itu akan semakin melemahkan tubuhnya yang belum pulih. Ini akan berakibat dia bisa koma kembali." Jelas dokter itu yang semakin membuat kegelisahan Junsu bertambah. _Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan Jaejoong Hyung._ Junsu terus menggumamkan itu dalam hatinya.

"Kalau sampai malam ini Jaejoong-ssi belum juga sadar, kita harus memindahkannya kembali ke ruang ICU." Jelas sang dokter, dan segera meninggalkan Junsu yang kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk menjawab "Terima Kasih".

"Hyung aku mohon, sadarlah hyung. Aku tahu semua ini berat untukmu, aku mohon bertahanlah. Jangan menyerah dengan dirimu sendiri. Jangan lemah seperti ini, Hyung." Air mata Junsu mengalir deras. Tubuhnya berlutut di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

Yoochun yang baru saja selesai dengan pemotretannya memasuki kamar Jaejoong dan menemukan Junsu yang terkulai tak berdaya di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"Su-ie, apa yang kau lakukan? Ada apa?" Yoochun membawa tubuh Junsu ke sofa. Air mata membuat pandangan Junsu kabur. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun, dia hanya memeluk Yoochun dan menangis di dada namja itu. Firasat buruk tanpa sadar hinggap di perasaan Yoochun yang melihat Junsu menangis histeris. _Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan Jaejoong Hyung?_ Diliriknya Jaejoong yang terpejam. Apa Jaejoong sedang tidur? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tanpa sadar membuat Yoochun gelisah. Apa yang terjadi?

"Jaejoong Hyung, dia … kemungkinan dia … akan koma lagi." Junsu kembali menangis setelah susah payah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Junsu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi … Changmin menelpon … lalu …" belum sempat Junsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yoochun segera mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Changmin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan pada Jaejoong Hyung?" Yoochun segera membentak seseorang yang baru saja menjawab telepon diseberang sana.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong Hyung?" Changmin tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, Changmin menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ya Tuhan, karena kecerobohannya, Jaejoong harus kembali tidak sadarkan diri? Changmin tertunduk lesu, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya, tangan dan kakinya gemetar takut. Changmin meringkuk di pojok kamarnya, merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Jaejoong Hyung, maafkan aku!_ Itu satu-satunya kalimat yang dia gumamkan.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin di pojok kamar hotel mereka, langsung mendekatinya. _Apakah Changmin sakit?_ Batinnya.

"Minnie-ah, kau sakit?" Yunho menyentuh tangan Changmin yang terus gemetar. Mulutnya meracau menyebutkan nama Jaejoong dan gumaman maaf. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong? Bukankah Changmin bilang dia sudah sadar?

"Ada apa dengan Jaejoong, Minnie-ah?"

Changmin menatap wajah Yunho lekat ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Tangannya terkepal erat, sedetik kemudian, tubuh Yunho terhempas ke lantai dengan bibir yang berdarah. Changmin memukulnya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong Hyung, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Hyung." Itu kalimat yang ditangkap Yunho sebelum Changmin bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Yunho melupakan sakit pada ujung bibirnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada Jaejoong. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong? Pertanyaan itu seakan berputar mengelilinginya. Yunho mengejar Changmin yang sudah sampai di loby hotel. Bahkan dia mengabaikan teriakan serta tubuhnya yang ditarik kesana kemari oleh fans yang sengaja menunggu mereka di loby hotel. Langkah Changmin semakin cepat. Dia menerobos kerumunan dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi. Yunho mengikuti langkah Changmin tergesa. Melompat ke dalam taksi yang membawa Changmin juga di dalamnya. Dia harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyung?" Tanya Changmin yang melihat Yunho ikut masuk ke dalam taksinya.

"Kau yang harusnya menjelaskan kepadaku, ada apa dengan Jaejoong?"

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa untuknya." Changmin tersenyum sinis.

"Setidaknya katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong! Lalu aku akan memikirkan langkah apa yang akan aku ambil." Yunho membela diri.

"Cihh … kau bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika dia koma selama 3 bulan ini. Dan kau masih berharap aku percaya dengan kata-katamu barusan?"

"Changmin-ah … jawab aku! Jangan bantah aku!" Yunho mulai menunjukkan emosinya. Selalu seperti ini, ketika mereka duduk berdua, emosi seperti ini selalu muncul. Yunho yang tidak mau mengalah, dan Changmin yang sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya terhadap Yunho, membuat setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka menjadi sebuah pertengkaran.

"Jaejoong hyung, jika sampai malam ini dia tidak kembali sadar, itu berarti dia kembali koma. Dia kembali tidur panjang entah sampai kapan."

Sebuah hantaman keras untuk Yunho. Changmin dapat melihat sakit itu di mata Yunho.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu?" setelah memikirkan banyak kata, akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang mampu diucapkan Yunho.

"Menurutmu kenapa? Demi Tuhan Hyung, kau lebih tahu jawabannya daripada aku. Haruskan aku mengingatkan kembali apa penyebab kecelakaan Jaejoong Hyung 3 bulan lalu?" Changmin semakin meninggikan suaranya. Ini batas kesabarannya kepada kakak yang paling dihormatinya ini. "Kau bahkan tidak menjenguknya sekalipun di rumah sakit, hyung. Kau malah selalu berkencan dengan wanita-wanita itu, bersenang-senang diatas usahanya melawan hidupnya. Diatas penderitaannya yang selalu memikirkan hubungannya denganmu." Air mata mengalir di pipi Changmin. Haruskah dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu? Kata-kata yang selalu ditahannya selama 3 bulan ini. Rasa menghormati Yunho membuat dia tidak pantas ikut campur dengan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tapi sekarang hidup Jaejoong menjadi taruhannya. Hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata Changmin yang mengatakan Yunho sibuk dengan wanita-wanita itu, keadaan Jaejoong menjadi tidak stabil. Ini kesalahannya, tapi Yunholah yang berperan lebih penting daripada sekedar kata-katanya.

"Hubunganku dan Jaejoong tidak mungkin bisa dipertahankan lagi, apapun yang terjadi." Yunho tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Sakit rasanya mendengar Jaejoong begitu rapuh hanya karena mendengar namanya.

"Haruskah kau mengatakannya sekarang, hyung? Jaejoong Hyung sedang berjuang untuk hidupnya, dan kau mematahkan semangatnya begitu saja ketika mengatakan hal itu. Sekali saja Hyung, kalaupun aku harus memohon, atau berlutut aku rela. Sekali saja, katakan bahwa kau sangat mencintainya dan ingin hidup bersamanya, walaupun itu bohong." Changmin tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kenyataan ini begitu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menderita. Dua orang yang dicintainya menderita karena hubungan mereka. Janji mereka bahwa mereka berlima tidak akan pernah berpisah seakan tidak mungkin lagi terjadi.

 **#flashback 1 minggu sebelum kecelakaan Jaejoong.**

" _Umma, aku mohon jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin menikah sekarang. Tolong jangan paksa aku umma." Yunho memelas memandang Ummanya yang saat ini sedang mengadilinya._

" _Sampai kapan Yunho? Kau sudah 30 tahun."_

" _Sampai aku menemukan wanita yang cocok untukku Umma." Yunho membela diri untuk mengulur waktu._

" _Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan wanita itu jika kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong? Demi Tuhan Yunho, kau dan dia itu tidak mungkin bersama. Kalian itu laki-laki, umma harap kau sadar akan hal itu." Lagi. Hal itu lagi yang harus diungkit ummanya. Yunho bosan dengan hal ini. Dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, meskipun hubungan mereka salah. Tapi Yunho ingin kesalahannya bisa diterima Ummanya walau sedikit saja._

" _Umma … tolong mengerti kami … aku mohon …" Yunho berlutut di hadapan ummanya._

" _Sampai kapanpun, tidak!" Mrs. Jung bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan yunho yang masih berlutut di hadapannya._

" _Aku akan kabur besama Jaejoong jika umma masih tidak merestui kami." Teriak Yunho mengancam. Langkah Mrs. Jung terhenti, wajahnya mengeras mendengar pernyataan Yunho._

" _Kalau itu yang akan kau lakukan, akan lebih baik jika salah satu dari kalian mati." Yunho tercengang dengan pernyataan ibunya barusan. Mati? Apa ibunya berniat membunuhnya atau Jaejoong? Sampai sekejam itukah?_

" _Umma, apa maksud umma? Umma mau membunuh kami?"_

" _Lebih baik kalian mati daripada membuat keluarga kita malu, Yunho. Atau akan lebih baik jika Umma yang mati. Jadi kalian bisa menikmati hidup kalian bersama. Ya, itu akan lebih baik bukan?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksud Ummanya? Apakah Ummanya berencana untuk bunuh diri demi dirinya tidak bersama Jaejoong?_

" _Umma …" Yunho tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya kacau, ancaman ummanya tentang mati itu sangat menakutinya._

" _Tentukan pilihanmu, Yunho."_

" _Bunuh aku Umma." Ucap Yunho akhirnya. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya mati. Lebih baik jika dia yang mati._

" _Kau bahkan masih mempertahankan semuanya sampai akhir." Mrs. Jung jatuh berlutut. Air matanya tidak terbendung. Kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat hingga anak laki-lakinya itu harus melalui dosa ini._

 _Beberapa menit setelah Mrs. Jung meninggalkan apartemen Yunho hari itu, setelah pertengkaran itu, kabar mengejutkan di terima Yunho. Ibunya kecelakaan. Mrs. Jung mengalami kecelakaan parah. Pesan terakhir Ummanya sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya adalah "Menikahlah dengan wanita, tinggalkan Jaejoong". Dan itulah yang membuat semua ini berawal._

 _Pertengkaran hebat antara Yunho dan Jaejoong setelah hari dimana ibu Yunho meninggal dunia tak terelakkan lagi. Yunho tetap bersikeras untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, sementara Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian mempertahankannya._

" _Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku berpisah denganmu, Yunho-ah". Frustasi. Itu yang Jaejoong rasakan. Keadaan yang sudah dia bayangkan pasti terjadi sekarang benar-benar nyata dihadapannya. Hatinya yang sudah dia siapkan sejak dulu untuk menerima perpisahan ini mendadak menjadi egois. Tuhan, dia sangat mencintai Yunho._

 _Sementara Yunho tidak bergeming dengan ucapa Jaejoong. Pesan-pesan terakhir ibunya membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ibunya sudah berkorban nyawa agar dia berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin dia tetap mempertahankan sesuatu yang bahkan semua orang mengutuknya._

" _Pergilah … ini mungkin menjadi hari terakhir kita bertemu, Jaejoong-ah". Yunho menangis. Belum hilang rasa duka di hatinya mengingat ibu tercintanya yang meninggalkannya. Kali ini, dia harus meredam semua keinginannya memeluk Jaejoong dan menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Dia dan Jaejoong, seperti terhalang dinding yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa mereka hancurkan. Inilah waktunya, inilah saatnya, dinding itu dibiarkannya tetap kokoh berdiri disana._

 _Jaejoong meninggalkan apartemen Yunho dengan pikiran dan hati yang remuk. Hancur sudah semua harapannya. Apa yang dia bangun, apa yang dia capai semua semata-mata karena Yunho yang selalu menyemangatinya. Apa gunanya semua itu jika semangatnya sudah hilang._

 _Dan kecelakaan mengerikan itupun terjadi. Jaejoong mengalami pendarahan otak dan koma selama 3 bulan. Sementara Yunho, dia tetap menepati janjinya, bahwa malam itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Yunho tidak sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong dirawat._

 **#flashback end**

Taksi yang membawa Changmin dan Yunho berhenti di bandara. Changmin tidak mempedulikan lagi jadwalnya siang ini. Yang ada dipikirannya, Jaejoong Hyung harus sadar.

"Hyung, kau ikut denganku ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Changmin yang melihat Yunho belum beranjak dari duduknya untuk segera turun.

Yunho masih diam disana. Seakan bimbang dengan keadaan.

"Hyung, kali ini saja. Tolong selamatkan Jaejoong Hyung!" Changmin memohon. Apapun yang terjadi, Jaejoong hanya butuh Yunho. Dokter hanyalah pendukung. Faktor utama penentu pengobatan Jaejoong adalah Yunho.

Yunho ragu membuka pintu taksinya. Mengikuti Changmin memasuki bandara dan segera memesan tiket menuju Korea.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Changmin melihat keadaan yang semakin menegangkan. Junsu yang berurai air mata berdiri di samping ranjang Jaejoong. Yoochun yang juga menangis dan sesekali mengumpat kasar. Semua menunggu Jaejoong sadar. Terlihat manager dan beberapa staff dari management Jaejoong juga duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Changmin mendekati Jaejoong, oksigen dan alat-alat lain terpasang di tubuh Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan betapa rapuhnya Hyung tersayangnya ini. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong seandainya alat-alat itu tidak ada? Changmin tersenyum getir, air mata sudah jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Jaejoong hyung, aku datang. Maafkan aku. Cepatlah sadar." Suara Changmin tertahan. Bersusah payah dia mengatakannya. Junsu melirik orang yang berdiri di sebelah Changmin. Begitu juga orang-orang yang berada disana. Menatap iba, sinis, meminta tolong, semua jenis tatapan yang bercampur menjadi satu untuk orang itu. Sementara obyek yang menjadi perhatian masih tetap setia dalam kediamannya. Berdiri mematung menatap Jaejoong yang begitu lemah.

Memberi kode untuk Junsu, Changmin keluar ruangan diikuti orang-orang yang ada disana. Menyisakan 2 orang yang masih sibuk dengan kediamannya. Jaejoong yang diam karena dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri, Yunho yang diam menatap Jaejoong yang begitu lemah itu.

"Jongie-ah … apa kabar, hemm?" Yunho menyentuh tangan Jaejoong, mendekapnya erat, seakan menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jongie." Lanjutnya. "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Yunho tersenyum samar menatap wajah teduh Jaejoong. Orang yang dirindukannya itu bahkan tidak bisa menatapnya.

"kenapa diam saja, Jongie? Aku akan lebih senang jika kau mencaci maki aku. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau menamparku. Mengataiku kasar. Katakan apapun yang kau rasakan. Jangan diam seperti ini." Yunho berteriak frustasi. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika di depan Jaejoong. Keangkuhan yang selama ini coba dia bangun hilang entah kemana. Menyisakan penyesalan dan kelemahan yang selama ini tersimpan rapi.

"Changmin memukulku. Yoochun menatapku benci. Junsu bahkan tidak menyapaku. Aku sendiri Jongie. Aku lelah. Aku ingin bersandar di bahumu." Yunho menatap kosong wajah Jaejoong yang masih setiap menutup matanya. Lelah hati yang selama ini dirasakannya, dia tumpahkan pada sosok Jaejoong yang bahkan entah bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Saat aku kehilangan Umma, itu adalah hal terberat dalam hidupku. Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku mendengar kau juga koma. Walaupun aku tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku hancur. Walaupun aku selalu bersikap seakan tidak mengenalmu, aku bersikap tegar, angkuh, acuh, tapi aku juga manusia biasa Jongie. Aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat Changmin dalam 3 bulan terakhir ini. Ketika aku melihat Changmin, aku seperti melihat baying-bayangmu disana. Dan hari ini, Changmin memohon kepadaku untuk datang kemari. Ini pertama kalinya sejak kau sakit, Changmin seakan putus asa, dan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana membuatku datang kesini melihatmu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Changmin rapuh. Kau tahu Jongie, dia menangis, dia menggumamkan namamu, dan dia memukulku." Yunho tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu sebelum dia berada di tempat ini.

Yunho mencium tangan Jaejoong, mencium dahi, kedua kelopak mata, hidung dan terakhir bibir Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Harusnya kau menyadari itu. Jangan membuatku khawatir, Jongie-ah. Kau membuatku semakin hancur dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika seandainya aku kehilangan orang yang sangat aku sayangi lagi. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Jongie." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong. Menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun dia menahan perasaannya, dia akan selalu hancur ketika Jaejoong seperti ini. Bohong jika dia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong selama 3 bulan ini. Bahkan dia melampiaskan kekhawatirannya dengan wanita-wanita itu, yang berakhir dengan Yunho yang selalu mengigau menyebut nama Jaejoong.

Jika dia menjenguk Jaejoong lebih awal, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi kebimbangan tentang pesan terakhir ibunya mencegahnya untuk datang kesini.

Tangan Jaejoong dalam dekapan Yunho bergerak. Tuhan, Jaejoong kembali. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya. Menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

"Jangan pergi lagi Jongie, aku mohon." Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong erat.

 _Jangan pergi lagi dari sisiku. Walaupun pada akhirnya kita tidak bisa bersama, paling tidak, tetaplah disampingku. Tetaplah jadi penyemangatku._

Yun & Jae

END


End file.
